How It Is
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: How do two teenage boys - sons of highly trained assassin's - blow off their troubles? Why by taking a "calm" little stroll through San Fran of course! Based on cedricowner's characters


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Human Target_. At All. I do not own the designed backstory of any of the characters. I burrowed them from cedricsowner. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story that have not popped up in hers. They are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **This is for cedricsowner. I wanted to make something for her with her characters while adding my own little fun in and U hope she enjoys what I did here. It was a bit of a challenge for me cause I really like these characters. I do. I've rewrote this thing ten fucking times!

**Extra Note: **I wanted to do something that would portray the character's slow realization into the world of their parents. It wasn't easy. I mean these boys are not their dads. I couldn't write them as their dads. But I could try to make them as original and fun as possible AND get something that shows some sort of character growth out of them.

Anyway. I hope I did this right lol, cause this is the last time I'm rewriting this! ENJOY!

* * *

**How It Is**

Isamu stared out at the San Francisco bay. The wind ruffled his hair and clothes as he sat quit hazardously from the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge, his feet dangling off the side as he ate his ice-cream cone. He licked at the chocolate goodness bitterly. He hadn't really wanted an ice-cream. He'd already eaten before hand. But that wasn't important. What was important was the forlorn and lost teen beside him.

Glancing to his right, Isamu inwardly sighed as he watched his friends cone melt, unattended, in his hand as he stared lifeless like out at the bay. It was as if he was dead. As if the world was colorless and dead around him. Isamu didn't blame him... But he didn't understand. He had never taken a life. At least without his knowledge. He may have stepped on a bug or two, but that wasn't uncommon. Everyone did that... But the life of an animal that he already was responsible for hurting? No... That was not what he'd ever experienced.

And judging by his friends state of mind and current health.. He didn't want to. Ever. If he could help it, at least.

"Hey, Ash... You're getting ice-cream all over yourself," Isamu cut in, feeling he needed to try and drag his friend back to reality. Ash's eyes snapped back, his eyes loosing that lost gleam as he looked at his hand and cursed, licking away at the ice-cream on his hand before standing up and grabbing a napkin from the still nearby ice-cream stand as it traveled up and down the walkway of the bridge for business.

Throwing the rest of the cone and napkin into a trashcan, Ash rubbed at his face and sighed. Isamu finished his ice-cream in three huge bites – a brain freeze ensuring task – before getting up and walking after Ash as he began his way down the walk-way, bumping and running into people without care.

Catching up to him, the two remained silent. They walked, and walked, and walked. Isamu wasn't sure what to say. His mother had once told him that sometimes silence was the best voice. Was that true for this time? He wasn't sure. This was... Complicated. That wasn't to say he wasn't use to this kind of stuff – the complications at least – but that kind of stuff never prepared him for _this_.

Sighing, Isamu stuffed his hands into his jacket and trudged along beside his friend, not sure where they were heading or really caring at this point. As long as he was home before the street lights came on, he could keep on.

"Aauugh!" a loud cry of pain interrupted his thoughts, causing his steps to stagger slightly as the two of them turned in time to see a girl around their age be roughly brought to the ground by a boy possibly two years older than her. She scrambled up and away from him, bolting down an alleyway. The older teen looked around before charging after her.

The two shared a look. That was all it took before they were charging after the two. Adrenaline kicked in and their legs carried them deeper into the alleyway and into another that veered off to the left. Isamu caught sight of the guy as they neared another alley that went left or right. Ash bounded right and Isamu followed him until they came around a corner to see the guy holding the girl down on the ground.

Without a word, Ash charged the guy and using the technique of shouldering that he learned from hockey, knocking the guy roughly off the girl. Isamu charged in and pulled her away as she stared dazedly at Ash as he pounded the guy. The older male blocked and swung back as he was able to get to his feet, but Ash already had the advantage and the guy had no choice but to back off and run.

Shaking and breathing deeply, Ash fell to the ground and grasped at his hands, willing them to stop shaking as Isamu helped the girl to her feet. "Hey, man?" Isamu asked, walking around the girl to cautiously place his hands on the other boys shoulder, "you alright?"

For awhile he said nothing. He simply shouldered Isamu's hand off him and sat breathing for awhile. Listening, Isamu could hear the hitches in his breathing and understood; he was crying and he didn't want him or the girl to see. Turning away he looked at said girl. She was pretty if not a little bruised and a few cuts on her. Blonde hair, big green eyes, a farmer's tan, and dressed in shorts and a simple bubblegum pink shirt.

Slowly Ash finally stood. Only looking closely could one tell that he'd been crying. He'd needed that. He'd needed something to take his anger out on. Isamu could tell he was still troubled and pained but he seemed to have taken a little more off his shoulders. "You alright?" he asked the girl.

"You saved my life... Both of you... I... Yeah!" she exclaimed with a disbelieving and relieved laugh, pushing her hair out of her face, "I'm fine... Thank-you." She leaned up and kissed them both on the cheek. Ash gave a weak, but still charming, boyish smile and Isamu just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck before they helped walk her to her home.

On the way she explained that the man chasing her was her ex-boyfriend. Apparently he hadn't taken to well to her wanting to break their relationship off. She'd been trying to get home to get her dad. She also told them her name – Jenny – and tried to get them to come in and talk to her parents. They both declined but not before both getting her number.

"I call first," Isamu commented as they waved bye, making their way to the warehouse where his mom was suppose to pick him up. Ash gave a weak grin and held up his hands in mock surrender, looking like his father when he was amused at being hassled by Ilsa.

Isamu chuckled and pat his friend on the shoulder. He wasn't sure how to help him deal with what he was going through, sure. But that didn't mean he wouldn't keep being their for him. He had a feeling that was how it was suppose to be and how it was going to be for a long time with them. And he was just fine with that.

**R & R**

**Well that took longer than I wanted it to... Then again I did come down with strep, had a 103.1 temp, and had two break-downs in one week... So I think I'll let it slide lol... Also this was not AT ALL how I invisioned this lil piece... But sometimes that happens, ya know? Eh. Whatever. I still like it... I just hope you all and ced do :]**


End file.
